


社交网络

by SalomeQubid



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Social Network (2010), 社交网络
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 谁不需要心理医生呢？特别是那些利用先锋疗法的。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	社交网络

现在——请假设，音乐是故事开始时的背景音，如果你听不见它，那么，把自己想象成自己故事的旁观者，现在你听见了吗？  
心理医生说。  
我听见了。爱德华多说。他靠在躺椅上。他的眼皮不安地翕动。  
是什么乐器呢？  
钢琴声。他茫然地说，我还能看到落在我眼皮上的光，这是催眠的一部分吗，莱克特医生？  
可以算是。心理医生回答。心理医生灰色和玫瑰色搭配的三件套西装彰显着他的可靠和与众不同。  
好的。爱德华多不再多问。还有底噪。他说。  
我们将要面对你不能面对的问题。莱克特医生说，你想倾诉它，还是想解决它？  
是拨号上网的调制解调器，传真机，或者电话那种频繁的信号音。爱德华多说，底噪。很频繁，很轻的声音。  
这个声音唤起了心理医生一些好印象。  
我不确定我还能否解决它。爱德华多说，已经过去一些时候了，我也不再想解决它。  
心理医生没再多问。听。他说。  
钢琴声就像个体的孤独一样，每个音符独立。爱德华多意识到，我们被包围了。他说，我被包围了。  
被种种孤独。心理医生指出。  
被不可沟通。爱德华多·萨维林说。他仍闭着眼睛。他真的非常配合，他在催眠他自己。  
孤独是人不能破坏的本质。心理医生轻声说。  
但我没能接受这种形式。爱德华多回答，他已然半梦半醒，在梦境包裹中他才能看见他的症结，否则他将一直念念不忘。我以为我读懂了，他说。  
心理医生顿了顿。往往我们都这样以为，萨维林先生，时刻的理解其实不是时时刻刻。你在害怕什么？  
我在害怕我自己。爱德华多回答。  
这回答又让心理医生沉默了一刹那。他甚至露出一个他的病人永远不会看见的精妙微笑，这微笑很沉郁，勾勒出一些稳固的阴影。  
我以为只有我能读懂。爱德华多说。因此我是重要的。  
因此你是唯一一个。心理医生引导道。  
爱德华多在故事开始时的音乐里向前走去。他走向一间熟悉的房间，上几层楼，木制楼梯，老旧的门，尘封的青年时代，如同被遗弃的魔法城堡，如今已经成为其他故事。  
或许你可以砸碎那面窗户。心理医生说。不知怎么，他像是能够处在萨维林的脑子里，这是某人教给他的本领。  
但我只会把手贴在那玻璃上。爱德华多喃喃自语，他的声音柔软：我往那里写了两行公式。  
这是开始。心理医生说，如果你想，你可以把它们留下。  
爱德华多沉默的时间太久，医生以为他要沉睡了。毕竟他太久没有沉睡。  
如果我抹去它们，我感觉，一切将不复存在。病人说。  
心理医生现在即将触及这场席卷一切疾病的核心。  
你认为这是你害怕的。  
我认为那是我的一部分。爱德华多说，我害怕我这么认为，但我确实如此。  
紧随其后的其他事也是。  
是的。  
你是以何种方式被打碎的呢？心理医生问。  
即使在催眠中，爱德华多仍能回答：医生，这个问题合乎规范吗？我感觉它不那么安全。  
如果安全能给你答案，萨维林先生，你就不会在这儿了。  
也有道理。爱德华多甚至微笑了。我认不清唯一的和唯一被牺牲的两者之间的关系。  
你认为自己不应被如此对待。医生说。  
我认为——这不是等价交换。爱德华多轻声道，我认为我不该接受。  
你没有接受它，你还在抗衡。医生回答。  
爱德华多在柯克兰越走越近。走向一个之后会背叛和稀释他的年轻人，的影子。应该说。  
这里没有什么是真的。他说。  
也并非全然虚假。医生说。  
爱德华多感到在记忆宫殿中获得的力量，他能在这个房间里徘徊不去像个幽灵，能握起一把钥匙了。  
这里光线总是很温暖。他说，我们曾只是因此就感到困扰或快乐。  
医生眨了眨眼睛。  
我接受的是发生在这一切之中和之后的事。爱德华多的嘴唇张张合合，医生感到看见的其实是，某人手里的鱼。如果你用所爱之人的姓名做饵料，钓到的鱼就象征着他会归来。这个念头在一瞬间里充斥着医生的心神。他有能力分心想这个。  
似乎伤害已经构成但你的感情无法停歇。医生说。  
你不好说医生到底在诊断谁。  
哦。爱德华多苦笑道，它无往不利。  
它总无处不在。医生说，承认总归是件好事。  
这里容不下挣扎吗？  
人有战胜梦境中怪物的机率，爱德华多，但绝无挖除自己的大脑来回绝的可能。  
爱德华多注意到那称呼的变化。他表情里的苦涩少了些，但仍然那么湿润。他从柯克兰走出来，他的世界下着大雨。  
故事开始时的音乐仍未停歇。  
你认为它还可能停下来吗，医生？  
无论它是否能够被制止，医生说，你都会需要面对它的存在，它的痕迹，它的伤害。  
心理医生琢磨着萨维林是否真的被催眠了。  
这感觉很好。爱德华多说。  
现在心理医生得到了肯定的答案。  
我是说，很——  
很平常。这让你觉得习惯。你在最不安全的地方感到安全。  
我因为这感觉夜不能寐。爱德华多的语气激动了些。我不认为这是——  
合适的。医生说。  
因为我终将遭到背叛，它对他人来说不是什么第一选择。我给出优先权，我失去优先权。  
萨维林能看见莱克特医生在他的记忆宫殿里撑着一把伞。那些雨水。莱克特医生递给他一把伞。它是黑色的，有弯钩的手柄，木头微微泛着光泽。  
背叛是它的一部分。医生温和地回答，如果没有背叛，你该怎么站在这里呢。  
音乐的声音都没能淹没这场雨。  
你会给我的病症一个名字吗？爱德华多·萨维林现在近乎于清醒。  
它确实有名字。医生说，但这不是大事，害怕你自己，这较为值得探究，至于你的病症，只不过是爱失禁而已。  
我只是不再能面对他了。爱德华多回答。他睁开湿润的眼睛。

你可以告知他你的感受。医生说。  
爱德华多·萨维林抬起眼睛看着莱克特医生。后者不禁想到如果在这儿的是威尔，威尔会怎么回答，他会说：你只是好奇会发生什么，汉尼拔。用轻微的责备、赞同、愉快和同等的残忍，从自己开始下刀，剖向他人。  
处在他人的脑子里，威尔会这么做。  
好的。爱德华多发现自己如是回答，好的，我会试试。  
下次见。我还会再见到你吗？医生为他打开门。  
他不知道该怎么回答。他甚至不知道该怎么说。语言也会背弃他，这是一种推卸责任，医生指出，转嫁，给永不停歇的河流指出入海口。  
好的。萨维林再次回答。之后他猛地摇了摇头，这已经是他走出医生的办公室时，他猛然发现催眠持续的时间比他知道得要长久。

他的信息是这样的：我得说我一如既往，马克，在这么久以后。我确实被留在从前，那里玻璃的雾气没有丝毫变化。我只是没法再面对你了。  
这条短信里踯躅着要不要加上“不必担心”。  
这条信息发出后就被爱德华多·萨维林删除了。紧接着他睡了个好觉，紧接着是之后的安稳睡眠，紧接着他没再遇到睡眠问题。他把这条消息的回复也删除了。  
马克·扎克伯格回复说：我知道了。

END.


End file.
